Glimpses at the Soldiers
by PhilosopherStone909
Summary: We read about them in the books, but do we really know everything? See these short glimpses at the lives of soldiers of Dumbledore's Army.


Glimpse at the Soldiers

_This is about the members of Dumbledore's Army during the 5th book. I don't own any of them._

_**Author's Note: This is a new version of my previously uploaded story by the same name, but there are several significant changes in the snippets, so I'd recommend rereading. **__**Also, for any readers of my multi-chapter story, One Mistake Reversed, please read a note at the top of my profile about the status of that. Thank you!**_

**George Weasley was older than Fred, though virtually no one knew it.**

Everyone assumed that Fred was the older twin. Even Charlie had thought so at one point. George didn't really mind, especially since it did make sense in some ways. Fred's name was alphabetically first, so everyone said it first, so everyone thought he was older. Fred also had that obvious protective streak for his twin brother that made everyone believe that George must be the littler one. Actually, George was protective enough that other people never realized it because he was so protective beforehand that he didn't have the opportunity to later.

**Michael Corner didn't actually break up with Ginny Weasley over Quidditch.**

Or rather, she didn't dump him over it. She only thought she did. The truth was that Michael was discouraged about his impending exams, not a mere Quidditch final. He was positive that he would fail and he couldn't bear that; not with how much his family valued academics. However, he didn't argue with Ginny when she firmly told him why she was dumping him, for he realized that if he didn't trust her enough to tell her about his troubles, then maybe it was for the better that they broke up.

**Parvati Patil was dead sure that she was a Seer.**

Professor Trelawney assured her that although you had to be born with the Sight, it manifested itself slowly. From her grades in Divination class, it seemed that Parvati _had_ to have the gift. She had been right enough times that it just made sense. Plus she was sure she had seen something about a glowing name on Hermione's list and a vague face with boils. She didn't share that prediction with Professor Trelawney because it had to do with Dumbledore's Army. She just wished that she had told someone what she saw before it happened so that they would actually believe her.

**Dean Thomas never really thought about whether his biological father was a wizard.**

Sure, he knew that the man he had called "Dad" nearly as long as he could remember wasn't actually his biological father. He didn't care, though. Christopher was definitely a "real" dad, and Lucy, Paige, and Holly weren't just his half-sisters; they were his sisters. So, he never really thought much about his biological father. Once he learned that he was a wizard, he could tell his mother wondered about it, but all Dean cared about was that his biological father was gone, he had an amazing stepfather, and he was a wizard. It was as simple as that.

**Susan Bones had almost been at her aunt and uncle's house the day they were killed.**

Her father hadn't wanted her to know, but Auntie Melia had told Susan anyway what had happened. Susan's Uncle Edgar had been a target of the Death Eaters as both a member of the Order of the Phoenix and the husband of a Muggle. The Bones family had intended to have a family get-together that fateful August day, but Susan had suffered from nasty colic that morning, so she stayed home along with her father and Auntie Melia, who was the closest thing to a mother she had since her own died in childbirth. Susan's Uncle Edgar, Aunt Violet, three cousins, and grandparents had not been so fortunate, however.

**Colin Creevey loved the wizarding world because it was so much better than the Muggle one he had grown up in.**

Oh, he knew the Muggle world wasn't bad altogether and liked parts of it well enough. However, the transition from the worst parts of the Northside of Dublin to a magical boarding school in a castle in Scotland instantly made him fall in love with magic and everything related. Even if there were things like madmen who murdered people left and right or monsters who'd freeze you practically to stone for a few months, there were people like Harry Potter who could defeat them. He joined Dumbledore's Army because he hoped he could be like that too.

**Alicia Spinnet was one of the few Gryffindors who didn't have prejudices against Slytherin.**

Her childhood best friend became a Slytherin, and although Alicia was Sorted into Gryffindor, the two girls stayed as close as they could. Being friends with Veronica might have given her an unrealistic expectation of other Slytherins, but she thought it was better to be sometimes let down than to always assume the worst of people. They were able to stay close until Voldemort returned and ruined everything. Both of the girls still wanted to be friends, but Veronica's parents forbade it, so that friendship sadly ended. However, Veronica's influence in Alicia's life caused her to continue to think the best of everyone, even Slytherins.

**Cho Chang loved sad stories.**

From Shakespeare's tragedies to tear-jerking Muggle films, Cho was a fan of all of them. Her friends always teased her about how she needed a box of tissues at her side when watching any of her favorite films. She couldn't deny it; she completely adored them. The best part about them, though, was that they were fiction and they never ended without some degree of hope. Cho had never expected terrible tragedy to happen in her real life.

**Katie Bell took ballet when she was little.**

At first when her mother took her to the ballet studio, she had fought it all she could. Eventually, once she had been forced to learn it, she had fallen in love. The pirouettes, the arabesques, the sautes, the plies and the battements all coming together to make a beautiful dance just captivated her. She grew incredibly flexible and graceful. It helped her grow agile, which helped both during Quidditch games and dueling in Dumbledore's Army.

**Justin Finch-Fletchley was easily swayed by other people and he knew it.**

He wasn't weak-willed, but his nature was to think the best of people and that other people would just know best. He could listen to one opinion and agree with it, but the next minute hear the other side and begin to be persuaded. He was just perpetually grateful that he had been placed in Hufflepuff where he could be best friends with Ernie and have other amazing friends too. They were all human and they would be wrong sometimes, but he knew – really knew, not just wishful thinking – that they would never manipulate him.

**Hermione Granger had been relieved that Dumbledore had taken the blame for Dumbledore's Army, and that just made her guilty.**

When she had persuaded Harry to form Dumbledore's Army, she had tried to avoid thinking about the consequences that would come if they were discovered. She knew that if Umbridge somehow found out Hermione's part in instigating it, she would receive an even worse punishment. Even after all her time of friendship with Ron and Harry, she was uncomfortable at the thought of getting into such trouble. She was slightly relieved that Dumbledore had shouldered the blame for it all and she felt terribly guilty for it.

**Seamus Finnigan initially felt justified in mistrusting Harry.**

When his mam had first told him that Harry Potter couldn't be right about You-Know-Who's return, Seamus at first couldn't believe it. Why would Harry, the boy he had known and shared a dormitory with for four years, make up something like that? When he learned more, though, Seamus decided that Harry couldn't be right; that seeing Cedric die had probably triggered some flashback to when he saw his parents die and he truly did believe that it was You-Know-Who. Seamus had every intention of being kind to Harry even if he was barmy, but that plan fell through after he got to Hogwarts. He was just glad that they eventually made up.

**Luna Lovegood had refused to believe at first that her mother's death was an accident.**

Even though she was there, it took several years for her to give up her stubborn insistence that her mum _couldn't_ have died in an accident. She had refused to believe that her mother could have made a mistake – or worse, the idea that her wonderful, beautiful mum could be there one day and just be gone the next. She insisted that perhaps a nastier-than-normal Nargle had attacked her, or the Wrackspurts had not only made her brain fuzzy but had interfered with the experiment. However, with a lot of help from her father, she did eventually come to accept that accidents happened and one had happened to her mum.

**Harry Potter absolutely despised being called the Boy Who Lived.**

It wasn't just about the much-loathed attention. It was the fact that it was remarkable. The fact that he had survived was remarkable and it was because he had survived when his parents hadn't. Every time he heard that name, he was reminded of that fact and he hated it. He wished he felt comfortable with just saying just how much he hated it, because he knew that if people learned, they would hopefully stop.

**Hannah Abbott could count on one hand the number of times she had squabbled with her friends.**

She had an incredibly agreeable nature. Even in the rare instances where she and her friends didn't see eye to eye, Hannah typically did not escalate it into an argument. She was all right if others wanted to debate amongst themselves, but she just didn't care to participate in an argument – most of the time. There certainly were things she knew that she had to stand for.

**Ginny Weasley had declined Harry's request to teach Dumbledore's Army the Bat Bogey Hex.**

She assumed that he had heard about it from her brothers. Although she was a little flattered, she had no desire to present her ability in front of all of Dumbledore's Army. Not only was she sure that she'd be absolute rubbish at teaching in general, she didn't want to teach that particular hex. Ginny liked having a secret weapon in her arsenal that not too many knew she had. Plus, it was practically a tradition that any female Weasley, whether she married into the family or was born into the family, would learn the hex by her fourteenth birthday. Teaching it to everyone else would make it seem less special.

**Terry Boot's best friend wasn't in Dumbledore's Army.**

Roger had firmly disagreed with Dumbledore and Harry Potter's claims all along and even called Terry barmy for joining the student rebellion with Michael and Anthony. Sometimes Terry felt a twinge of guilt for blatantly disregarding his best friend's opinion, but he did what he thought was right. Their friendship meant the world to him, but he knew there were things even more important. To his credit, once he got used to the notion, Roger accepted Terry's rebellious study habits and even was interested in learning what Terry learned – he just refused to actually go to the meetings. Terry was slightly relieved when it was all over, because finally the one minor conflict between them was resolved.

**Dennis Creevey idolized his older brother.**

In his eyes, Colin could do no wrong. The happiest moment in his life was when he discovered that he was a wizard like Colin – not just because of the wonder of magic, but because of how he could go with his brother to Hogwarts. Dennis immediately adopted his brother's admiration of Harry Potter and followed whatever he did. It wouldn't have been very good if it weren't for how great Colin was. Dennis insisted that he wouldn't idolize Colin so much if he didn't completely deserve it.

**Lee Jordan was eventually thankful that he had been too young to enter the Triwizard Tournament.**

He had been annoyed for several weeks about missing the opportunity of a lifetime, but as soon as Harry Potter had been announced as a fourth champion, he knew something was off with the tournament. Lee was glad that the plan that he, Fred, and George had come up with didn't work, because he would've hated for any one of them to be in the Tournament when something was so clearly wrong. It still gave him chills that if the plan had worked and one of them had made it into the Tournament, it could have been one of them who died instead of Cedric Diggory.

**Ernie MacMillan used to pride himself for having good judgment.**

Unfortunately, he had several times proved that wrong. The most glaring mistakes of his were both related to Harry Potter – first he assumed that the Gryffindor boy was somehow the Heir of Slytherin and even persuaded his friends to believe the same. Then, even after that was resolved, he made the same mistake about misjudging Harry two years later. Admittedly, the idea that he had entered himself in the Tournament was more believable, but still proved to be wrong. Ernie was confident that this time, however, he had finally made the right call about Harry telling the truth about Voldemort. This time was surely the one that mattered most.

**Although Lavender Brown was a pureblood, she didn't grow up in the wizarding world.**

She grew up learning about magic, of course, but she didn't learn the complicated details of wizarding Britain until she went to Hogwarts. Her parents were both very pro-Muggle and wanted to make a political statement by living in the Muggle world for ten years. Naturally, shortly after they had made that decision, they learned that they had a baby on the way. Not wanting to renege and give cause for the likes of Lucius Malfoy to attack their resolve, they went through with it, raising their daughter in the Muggle world. Even after the ten years ended, they continued to stay where they were, on Lavender's request, until she went off to Hogwarts. She didn't want to leave until she had to, even if it meant being a bit more ignorant about the details of magic.

**Neville Longbottom didn't just ask Hermione to the Yule Ball to avoid going alone.**

He really did fancy her. For a while, few girls would even give him the time of day. Hermione was incredibly bossy but at least she paid him attention. She didn't mind his clumsiness or slowness. He didn't know what he was thinking, though, to actually ask her to the dance. It wasn't very surprising to him that she had a date, though he was surprised to learn it wasn't Ron or Harry. He had just hoped that she would have a happy time with whoever it was.

**Anthony Goldstein had a practically encyclopedic memory.**

Not only could he remember anything and everything he was told, he loved using the entire capacity of his phenomenal memory to learn. He memorized every single one of their course books and as many supplementary books as he thought necessary, not to mention all he memorized for recreational purposes. However, he didn't just store information in his mind – he learned it all. It served him well in Dumbledore's Army, for even if he had never cast most of the spells that Harry taught them, he knew the theory and general method execution behind every single one of them.

**Ron Weasley felt the most betrayed out of any of his siblings about Percy leaving.**

Yes, he'd always considered Percy a pompous prat. But they'd shared a connection as being the most frequent victims of Fred and George's jokes, and Percy was the one who'd taught Ron chess: the basics of the game, different possible moves, and most of all, what _not_ to do strategically. And unlike the rest of Ron's older brothers, Percy tried to help Ron, even if it didn't work at all. He would've preferred Charlie to teach him Quidditch or something - really, anything besides schoolwork - but Ron had always appreciated the effort that Percy made, and he felt hurt as much as he felt angry when Percy turned his back on them because of Ron's best friend.

**Marietta Edgecombe knew she would still turn in Dumbledore's Army if she could redo it.**

Yes, even knowing about those horrid pustules. She didn't believe in the Potter boy's cause in the least. He obviously had to be wrong and was quite likely insane. She fully recognized that Umbridge was an awful Defense teacher, but she refused to do something illegal because of it. Besides, the most important thing was that she had gotten favorable recognition for her mother out of the whole debacle, and Marietta knew her mother needed it.

**Angelina Johnson felt slightly guilty that she didn't feel the same way about Fred he did for her.**

She wanted to like one him; she really did. But she really didn't care for him the way she was positive he did for her. She went to the Yule Ball with him hoping that something would happen, but she still couldn't bring herself to see Fred as more than a wonderful friend. It wasn't for a little while afterwards that she became aware that she was starting to fancy George, but she didn't dare express those feelings, knowing that Fred felt hurt enough whenever Lee joked about dating Angelina. And she definitely did not want to hurt him more.

**Zacharias Smith really didn't intend to develop animosity between him and Harry Potter.**

Sure, he didn't believe Potter about You-Know-Who (really, the bloke was _dead_. He of all people should know that; he killed him!). However, he was still willing to learn from him. However, on the day of the first meeting, he had been in an incredibly bad mood, had snapped more than he intended at Potter, and then suddenly the Weasley brothers were at his throat. A part of him had respected how they stood up for a friend, but his stubborn side took over and he allowed the animosity between them to escalate until he was acting like the jerk they thought he was.

**Padma Patil almost invited her roommates to join Dumbledore's Army with her**.

They weren't very close, but it would have been nice to have her roommates there anyway. But Mandy and Su both laughed at the idea that You-Know-Who could still be alive, and Morag outright refused to do anything with Harry Potter. Padma wanted to invite them to join so they might be persuaded, especially since Lisa was unsure about the matter anyhow, but decided it was too risky. After Marietta turned them in, Padma was upset like all the others had been, but she also wondered what would have happened if she had invited her own friends. Because of that, she was less angry at Marietta and by extension, Cho for inviting her, than some others were.

**Fred Weasley was the one who initially came up with Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes.**

He never let George give him full credit for it, but he did get the idea for the joke shop. The two of them were going through their often-used rant about how people always called their pranks a waste of time. George had said that the pranks were no more a waste of time than schoolwork, when suddenly the idea struck Fred. People claimed that school could help with a career in later life, so why couldn't jokes do so as well? Why couldn't they make a career out of pranking? He shared his idea with George and the two eagerly formed their plan together.


End file.
